


A Prickly Situation

by silvernight22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cohabitation, Couch Cuddles, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Unloading, kuroo is a big softie, kuroo is a good listener, kuroo is the king of provocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernight22/pseuds/silvernight22
Summary: Because we've all been there, and we've all gotten through it. Though, just not quite as literally. [college!au] [Kuroo Tetsurou x OC]





	A Prickly Situation

Tired. 

Stressed.

Annoyed.

These words didn’t even begin to cover what I was feeling as I trudged up the narrow stairs towards the rental unit I shared with my boyfriend.

In the distance, I could hear the sound of a lone car honking loudly. This in turn set off a chain reaction that only added to my growing headache.

“When are people going to realize that slamming your palm against your steering wheel doesn’t actually reduce traffic congestion?” I muttered irritably under my breath.

Fishing around in my purse, I somehow managed to dig out my house key only to find that it was entangled with my earbuds.

“You’d think taking the train would be a better idea,” I grumbled whilst fighting to separate the knotted wire from the metal key ring. 

I winced as the loosened white cord grazed the side of my forearm. Looking down, I gingerly touched the red, angry abrasion that marred my complexion. 

The jarring scratches flagrantly disproved my earlier comment. 

“God dammit! What kind of an idiot brings a fucking cactus onto public transport anyway?” I yelled angrily. “Just because the store ran out of bags doesn’t mean you can just waltz onto a crowded train and hope your uncovered desert plant doesn’t scrape anyone on your way out.” 

Finally freeing my key, I jammed the jagged piece of metal into the lock and gave it a rough twist.

Flinging open the door, I was immediately greeted by an amused Kuroo. The expression on his face told me he had heard everything. 

He took one look at me, eyes lingering just a second longer on the injury on my right arm.

“Uncovered desert plant?” he asked, one eyebrow raised high in disbelief yet both eyes twinkling with inundated mirth.

“If you laugh, I will _ fucking _ slaughter you,” I grounded out, slamming the door shut for extra emphasis.

Kicking off my shoes, I threw my keys back in my purse, along with my earbuds, and then proceeded towards the living room.

Collapsing face down on to the couch, I grabbed the nearest throw pillow and buried my face into the soft fabric. 

“Nghhhhhhh!” I groaned, hoping to expel all my annoyances in one muffled breath of air.

I was so enthralled by the sheer weight of my mental pressures that I didn’t even notice the volleyball captain enter the room.

“It’ll get infected if you don’t treat it,” he said after a while, tone uncharacteristically placid.

Kuroo knew there was no point in goading my worries out of me when I got like this. He’d just have to wait and let this pass. I’d tell him when I was ready. It had always been this way.

“I’ll live,” I mumbled begrudgingly. 

I heard Kuroo’s footsteps retreat into the kitchen, followed shortly by slight rummaging and muttered meanderings. Seconds later, he returned to the living room and set something down on the coffee table with a heavy thunk.

Turning my face towards the noise, I cracked open an eye and saw the familiar plastic, white, sticker-infested first aid kit. 

“I don’t need it,” I stated all too quickly. 

Kuroo gave me a pointed look.

“It’s going to hurt,” I whined sourly, “I’m in enough pain already, don’t add to my misery.”

Burying my head back into the pillow I let a whole minute of silence pass. 

This sucked. 

My arm felt sore, I was tired, and my head refused to stop pounding. 

I let out another frustrated groan. 

“Why is it always me?” 

Catching Kuroo’s gaze, I gave him the most pathetic look.

“Why am I the one who’s always getting hurt? If it’s not getting hit in the face by your stupid volleyball, it’s getting a gash on my arm from a fucking cactus. And why a cactus anyway? Why do those things even exist? Fucking desert plants should just stay in the desert where they belong.” 

Smirking slightly, the bed-headed volleyball player just regarded me, bemused as I fumed.

“You done?” he asked, simply.

“No,” I glowered.

“Fine, but at least give me your arm.” 

I reluctantly pulled myself into a sitting position and resentfully presented my injury to him.

Sitting down beside me, Kuroo flipped open the first aid box and began prepping my arm for bandaging, showering the wound with antibacterial spray.

As he worked, I caved, admitting to him all the woes that vexed me at this particular point in my life.

The unfinished readings I had to do for my many lectures, the essay due next week that I hadn’t even began brainstorming for, the midterm worth a third of my grade that was set for the end of the week, the endless demands of both customer and boss from my part-time job, the credit card bills that still had to be paid, the tax returns that still had to be filed. 

I spilled it all; everything and anything worth complaining about all came tumbling out of my mouth.

And when I was done, my abrasion long bandaged up, I curled into Kuroo’s side and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

He just held me like he always did, his left arm securely wrapped around my waist.

I didn’t know how I got so lucky; to find a guy who would take all the shit I threw at him. My tantrums, my sulking, my many other childish tendencies, he embraced them all. But what I loved the most about Kuroo was this moment right now. When everything was over, he’d let me just sit here with him in complete and utter silence.

And for some crazy reason, I found solace in that. 

I never had to apologize for my actions and I never had to explain myself. My temporary inability to take in all that life threw at me was never judged nor chastised. It just was. Like many of the other things in life. And for that, I was eternally grateful.

“Thank you, Tetsu.” 

** Extended Ending  **

As we lay there in silence on the couch, Kuroo suddenly let out a low chuckle.

“But honestly Ame, out of everything in this world, I can’t believe you got hurt by a cactus. That’s pretty lame.”

“Oh, shut up! Next time I’m wearing satin evening gloves out.”

“Those won’t protect against anything, wear cleaning gloves instead.”

“Are you kidding, I’ll look ridiculous!” 

“Not like you don’t already,” Kuroo mumbled.

A rough thud sounded throughout the living room as Kuroo’s body hit the floor. 

“Sorry,” I bristled, “foot spasm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Overloading with stress absolutely sucks! To those of you entering exam season, best of luck! Hopefully this one shot brightened your day, even if just a little! Happy Summer guys! :D


End file.
